


Under Cover(s)

by Chaosreigning



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, writing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosreigning/pseuds/Chaosreigning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hips. Yes. That – Very impressive lower ab definition; four for you, Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of [this meme](http://chaosreigning.tumblr.com/post/114457636449/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you). Still accepting prompts at the moment, if anyone's curious.

"Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?" Felicity asks, staring at Oliver wrapped in in her bedsheets – and really, obviously, _nothing but her bedsheets_ – admittedly a little wide-eyed. Oliver, aside from naked, just looks really awkward. “I mean, not that I mind – and by ‘not mind’ I mean that I’m sure you have a perfectly reasonable Arrow-related explanation and not that I’ve pictured this in a completely different context a few dozen times. Which I haven’t! Of course not. That would be just…”  Wow, god, it was **_way_** past time she stopped talking. She clears her throat. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“Felicity.”

“Hm?” Felicity is not distracted, nope, not at all, that is not what is happening here. Across from her, Oliver’s expression has turned less awkward and more vaguely pained. Felicity is trying to ignore that. He hasn’t reacted like that to one of her tirades in well over a year by now, and if she pays attention to it, then she’s going to have to confront the way their relationship has been all wonky and _wrong_ , lately.

Also: Wow. Muscle. Lots of muscle, and being kinda used to it when Oliver had pants on apparently didn’t translate to when he did not have pants on.

Hips. Yes. That – Very impressive lower ab definition; four for you, Oliver Queen.

“ _Felicity_.”

Felicity jumped a little and jerked her face back up, heat already beginning to rise in her face. Oliver gave her a long-suffering half grin that still managed to look way too amused. Jerk.

“I stashed a duffle with a change of clothes in the back of your closet. Get me some pants and I promise I’ll explain.”

Felicity narrows her eyes in a scowl until he sighs heavily, shoulders dropping a little and sheet slipping a little lower on the far side of his grip.

“ _Please_ get me some pants,” Oliver amends sheepishly.


End file.
